mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice (MySims Islanders Wii)
Justice appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. He is the local electrician on Sims Island and he runs the Building Site, which later turns into the Space Port, after you complete all but the Final Delivery Task. Interests and Traits Profile Justice had spent the first few years of his adult life, traveling around the world. He visited many lands, met many people, and picked up many skills. He found he was very good at working with electricity so whenever he stopped somewhere, he'd work as a electrician to earn some money. He has recently "settled down" in Sims Island and is the local electrician. Tasks Task 1 - Unsweet Sleep Requirements: Bed with 8 Cube Puzzle and 2 Angry Introduction: Man, I could really do with a new bed. Mine's really uncomfortable and it ruins my deep sleep. Could you help me out? Hint: Did you know that Cube Puzzles grow on trees? I mean, TREES ... so weird! Completion: Thanks name. Better sleep means better performance. Reward: Bed Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 - A Cooking Catastrophe Requirements: Sink with 5 Cube Puzzle, Counter with 5 Electro-chip Introduction: Don't suppose you could help me out, could you? I've just got rid of a wood-eating worm infestation and they've completely ruined my sink and counter. Could you make me another one please. Hint: Electro-chips are generally found under the ground. Completion: You're one great guy name. Thank you so much! Reward: Sink Blueprint (unless already unlocked), Counter Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 - Stove Stitch-Up Requirements: Complete the Stove Stitch-Up minigame. Introduction: Hey, I don't suppose you could give a helping hand. I need to fix this stove asap however it's a two-man job. Could you help please? Hint: N/A Completion: Thank you. If you've ever got any spare time and you fancy doing something hands-on, then just come see me, I've nearly always got things to fix! Reward: Lightning Bolt Decoration, Tool Box Decoration, Unlocked Stove Stitch-Up, speak to Justice and you'll have the option to play it. Dialogue Introduction to Player *Why hello, I'm Justice. Nice to see a new face round. Before you start doing Tasks for the Building Site *I hate waiting around, don't you? I literally can't survive without doing and fixing things! *I've always wanted to own a Tattoo Parlor for some reason. What do you wanna do in the future? After all Tasks have been completed at the Building Site *You're a nice sim y'know. I really appreciate all your help! *I've seen many things on my travels before, some good, some bad. Where have you been? What did you see? *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Luckily, I don't have much to do with him, but I've heard he can be really dangerous and deceiving so, be careful! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:Potterfan1997's stuff Category:MySims Islanders Characters